GILA
by poussins
Summary: Hinata menggeram. Menjambak rambut keunguannya dengan frustasi. Apa yang terjadi? CHAPTER 3 UP! Semi M!
1. Chapter 1

**GILA** **Kulkas aka** **Juli Alio**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s),** **etc**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Lets Go~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menggeram. Menjambak rambut keunguannya dengan frustasi. Pelupuk matanya telah penuh dengan liquid yang siap tumpah ruah.

Stress.

Ya, Hinata sangat stress.

Tugas gila dari guru gila yang membuatnya hampir gila sampai Hinata dicap sebagai siswi tergila oleh teman-temannya yang sebenarnya lebih gila. Bukan tanpa sebab Hinata berubah kurang sehat ketika berhadapan dengan guru tersebut. Bahkan dikelas pun, Hinata tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan aura permusuhan pada sang guru.

Cukup rumit dan semakin sulit sampai perut terlilit.

Hinata menggebrak meja sebagai pelampiasan rasa stress.

"Kalau tidak bisa kan tinggal bilang," nada penuh ejekan keluar dari mulut sang guru.

"Bisa tidak _Sensei_ pergi dari hadapanku?"

Ya, Hinata memang sedang mengusir guru yang duduk di depan mejanya itu. Kehadiran guru itu semakin membuat rasa gila Hinata hampir memuncak.

"Kau cukup berani untuk mengusirku, Hyuuga."

"Dan kau memang kurang waras dengan memberiku pelajaran tambahan yang seharusnya diselesaikan anak kuliahan."

Guru itu tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang membuat Hinata ingin menampar dengan buku.

"Kau kan pintar."

Ejekan yang sudah basi dan tidak perlu dihangatkan lagi.

Hinata memejamkan kedua bolanya sembari mengatur napas yang sedari tadi memburu.

"Aku pintar karena Sabaku Gaara yang mengajari."

"Tutup mulutmu Hyuuga."

"Itu kenyataan, _Sen_ -"

Hinata membelalak. Mata yang sedari pagi terus mengawasinya kini berada sangat dekat dengan kedua bola matanya. Bibir Hinata merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya.

Guru sialan ini menciumnya.

"Jangan lagi mengucapkan nama itu." ucap sang guru setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Kelopak hitam tanpa cela sang guru memerangkap netra Hinata.

Guru sialan ini.

"Kenapa? Hm."

"Jangan membuatku lepas kendali lagi malam ini, Hinata."

"Tentu kau tidak akan berani."

Hinata bersidekap. Menabur minyak pada api yang sedang membara. Sangat sangat menyenangkan. Hinata memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke hadapan guru bemata kelam itu.

"Haruskah aku memakai pakaian seksi malam ini, Sa-su-ke-kun?"

Kenapa nada suaranya harus menjengkelkan dan sedikit mengoda seperti itu. Sumpah. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah imut, polos dan mengesalkan didepannya.

"Akan kubelikan."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke mencuri satu ciuaman dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata didalam kelas sendirian.

.

.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Sumpah. Lebih baik Hinata pindah dari kamar ini secepatnya. Sasuke memang sudah tidak waras. Otaknya terlalu banyak mengonsumsi tomat yang seharusnya menyehatkan bagi tubuh.

Hinata mengeluarkan satu hanger pakaian dari dalam lemari. Pakaian ini sebenarnya kurang layak disebut pakaian. Dilihat darimana saja pakaian ini tidak menutupi bagian-bagian yang harus ditutupi. Apa-apaan celana dalam kecil dengan tali ini. Lalu atasannya ini sangat terbuka dibagian punggung. Dan sialnya, semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari itu semuanya hampir sama.

Lalu dimana pakaian-pakaian Hinata sekarang?

.

.

Fin (untuk sementara)

* * *

A/N :

Yo~ lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar dengan kapal yang satu ini? Masih ada yang kangen atau tidak? Bukan sama saya, tapi sama kapal SasuHina ini. Udah lama banget yak saya gak pernah apdet fanfic lagi. Saya sibuk mencari jodoh yang belum ketemu-ketemu eh...

Ada yang mau cerita ini berlanjut? Kalo ada silakan inbox saya mau seperti apa cerita ini berlanjut. Saya serius lho, beneran gak bercanda~

Karena udah lama gak nulis fanfic, saya jadi sedikit kikuk saat mau nulis lagi. Fanfic ini pun udah mengendap setengah tahun lebih dihape. Sekalian saya mau menantang diri sendiri.

Regards

Kulkas aka Juli Alio


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata mengeluarkan satu hanger pakaian dari dalam lemari. Pakaian ini sebenarnya kurang layak disebut pakaian. Dilihat darimana saja pakaian ini tidak menutupi bagian-bagian yang harus ditutupi. Apa-apaan celana dalam kecil dengan tali ini. Lalu atasannya ini sangat terbuka dibagian punggung. Dan sialnya, semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari itu semuanya hampir sama.

Lalu dimana pakaian-pakaian Hinata sekarang?

Masih dengan seragam lengkapnya, Hinata mencari Sasuke dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya. Kamar mandi, nihil. Dapur, nihil. Kamar tidurnya, nihil. Kemana perginya lelaki mesum itu?

Hinata membanting lingeri seksi itu ke lantai. Mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kemudian teringat satu ruangan yang belum didatanginya. Ruang kerja.

Memungut kembali pakaian, apakah benda kurang bahan ini bisa disebut pakaian? Hinata menapaki lantai menuju ruang kerja yang tidak jauh dari kamar tidur Sasuke.

Mengatur napas dan emosi yang siap dimuntahkan ternyata sulit. Hinata membuka pintu dengan pelan, melongokkan kepala dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya kepalanya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu."

Sasuke melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Mungkinkah ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang indah? Berimajinasi mengenai Hinata dengan yang indah-indah adalah hal menarik.

"Masuklah."

Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, Hinata membuka lebih tepatnya membanting pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sampai pintu itu berdedam karena menabrak dinding lainnya.

Sial. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kurasa kau memang tidak waras. Kau kebanyakan makan tomat kesukaanmu itu atau apa?" Hinata mengangkat benda laknat yang dipegangnya. Berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membelikan apa yang kau minta, Sayang."

Tertawa pahit, Hinata menggebrak meja. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjengit karena kaget. "Kapan aku memintanya?"

"Tadi sore."

Tadi sore? Kapan dirinya meminta dibelikan?

Sekelebat ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi sore mampir ke benak ingatan Hinata.

 _"Haruskah aku memakai pakaian seksi malam ini, Sa-su-ke-kun?"_

 _"Akan kubelikan."_

Wah~ Hanya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu langsung membuat Sasuke berinisiatif membelikan lingeri ini. Hinata memandang ngeri pakaian yang sedang ditentengnya. Menggelikan sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Apa kalau aku meminta dibelikan mobil. Maka kau akan membelikannya?"

"Tentu. Uangku tidak akan habis karena membeli satu atau dua mobil. Tidak, aku bisa membeli 10 mobil." Sasuke memamerkan 10 jari panjang dan kokohnya.

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan suami yang dinikahinya 3 bulan ini. Memang benar jika Sasuke bisa membeli 10 mobil dan uangnya tidak akan habis. Tapi kan...

Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak waras. Dia gila. Sangat-sangat gila.

"Kau membuatku pusing," Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. "Yang penting sekarang, kembalikan pakaianku."

"Sudah ku buang." Sasuke memberikan seringaian kepada Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke," teriak Hinata sembari melempar lingeri itu ke meja kerja Sasuke. Ia menarik dasi panjang yang masih melingkar apik dileher Sasuke. "Kau akan menyesal."

Setelah memaki Sasuke dan melepaskan dasi yang ditariknya. Hinata berlari keluar ruangan yang menyesakkan itu.

.

Sepeninggal Hinata dari ruang kerjanya membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Istri mungilnya memang membuatnya selalu tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya tidak salah menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis SMA semester akhir itu. Hidupnya sekarang jadi lebih berwarna dan lebih hidup tentunya. Sendirian di rumah besar ini sangat tidak nyaman. Dengan keberadaan Hinata yang sedikit cerewet dan bawel membuat rumah besar ini jadi lebih hidup.

Terkadang Hinata memang seperti ini saat dirinya sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Tetapi Hinata juga bisa menjadi istri manis saat bersama Sasuke. Setiap hal tentang Hinata di dalam rumah ini sangat menarik. Sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke mulai berpikir tidak logis hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang menenangkan itu.

Dia pun masih ingat saat pertama kali menjamah tubuh Hinata. Saat itu dirinya sedikit kehilangan kendali karena pengaruh alkohol. Namun selebihnya ia ingat persis bagaimana tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata bersatu.

Jika kalian bertanya, _"Apa kalian melakukannya karena cinta?"_ Maka jawabannya adalah IYA.

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting lagi. Pasti Hinata ngambek, pikir Sasuke. Terang saja. Semua pakaiannya diganti dengan lingeri seksi. Sepertinya mereka berdua butuh bicara lagi.

Beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, Sasuke melepas dasi yang masih melingkar acak-acakan. Kemudian menuju kamar milik Hinata. Meskipum keduanya adalah suami istri yang sah. Namun Hinata meminta kamar tersendiri. Katanya biar fokus belajar. Bukan fokus ena-ena. Masih ada beberapa bulan sebelum Hinata resmi lulus.

Tamparan halus nan menusuk itu itu membuat Sasuke harus meng-IYA-kan permintaan Hinata dengan berat hati. Jadi saat Sasuke meminta jatah, dia akan pergi ke kamar Hinata dan merayunya dengan sekotak cokelat. Baru Hinata akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata tiga kali dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Jadi dia langsung masuk dan mendapati semua lingeri yang dibelikannya hampir sebagian berserakan. Dirinya mendapati buntalan besar diatas ranjang. Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar ngambek. Mungkin marah besar. Ah siap-siap saja dirinya tidak mendapatkan jatah makan tengah malam.

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil memeluk buntalan selimut besar itu.

"Untuk apa?" Terdengar jawaban yang disertai isakan.

"Segalanya."

Segalanya? Apa maksudnya? Hinata membuka selimut pada bagian kepala. Akhirnya dia bisa menghirup udara segar dari luar. Dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat. Yang otomatis membuatnya menjauh sedikit.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke mencuri satu ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata. Membuat Hinata tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya. Terlihat erotis. Ah sial. "Pakaianmu ada di kamarku. Jadi jangan ngambek lagi. Oke?"

Lagi. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan cepat.

Dan anggukan didapatkan Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke beringsut mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ingin menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Namun tangan Hinata sudah lebih dahulu menahan pundak dan wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Yang membuat Sasuke menggerutu.

"Tidak hari ini. Bulananku belum selesai."

Sial. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengumpat. Dan bagian ini memang paling sial.

Menarik satu bantal dan meletakkannya di wajah membuat Sasuke bisa berteriak keras. Disampingnya, Hinata terkikik, bahkan sampai tertawa lebar.

.

Kini keduanya sedang makan berdua di meja makan. Masakan Hinata selalu disukai Sasuke. Baik itu hanya nasi goreng atau makanan lainnya. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, masakan Hinata yang penuh kasih sayang membuatnya suka. Dia menyuapkan satu telur puyuh ke dalam mulut Hinata. Membuatnya sedikit terkikik karena pipi gembil Hinata jadi lebih gembil karena telur puyuh itu.

Kemudian Hinata melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Sungguh. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ingin kebahagiaan kecil ini terganggu.

"Jadi apa alasanmu memberikanku pelajaran tambahan seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela makan malamnya.

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit tersedak dan membutuhkan air minum. Hinata memberikan satu gelas penuh air putih untuk diminum Sasuke.

"Karena kau dekat-dekat si Sabaku itu."

Itu memang alasannya. Sungguh. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa merasa biasa saja saat istrinya didekati oleh orang lain.

"Cemburu?" Goda Hinata sambil menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke yang duduknya berhadapan.

Ada maksud lain ketika Sasuke lebih memilih duduk berseberangan. Katanya biar bisa lihat istrinya makan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Sasuke malah memasukkan satu irisan tomat ke dalam mulutnya. Ini adalah cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan mematikan Hinata. Dan Hinata sudah hafal betul tingkah laku Sasuke ini. Jadi dia mengambil piring yang berisi tomat dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Menghembuskan napas lelah karena pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. "Iya."

"I love you," ucap Hinata sembari memberikan heart seperti orang-orang Korea.

Membuat Sasuke tersipu dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hari minggu menjadi hari terbaik bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Karena mereka tidak perlu kejar-kejaran atau sembunyi-sembunyi seperti di sekolah. Karena itu juga semalam Hinata menyambangi kamar Sasuke dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama.

Dan Saauke akhirnya mendapatkan jatah makan tengah malamnya setelah menanti beberapa hari.

Kedua insan itu masih terlelap dengan tubuh polos dibalik selimut. Sangat enggan untuk pindah atau sekadar membuka mata.

Ya... itu rencana mereka berdua. Namun suara bel rumah mengacaukan rencana mereka. Dengan enggan Hinata bangun dari ranjang empuk Sasuke. Memamerkan tubuh bagian depan yang polos tertutup rambut panjang. Yang otomatis membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati pemandangan indah di pagi hari.

"Jangan menggodaku sepagi ini, Sayang," ucap Sasuke meraih perut rata Hinata untuk dipeluk.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang," ucap Hinata melepaskan pelukan tangan Sasuke dan meraih kemeja hitam tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Melihat Hinata yang memakai kemeja miliknya membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkannya lagi. Ah sial. Lihat saja bagaimana konstrasnya kulit putih dengan kemeja hitam itu. Terlebih lagi kemeja sialain itu hanya menutupi pantat dan setengah paha itu. Benar-benar sial.

Hinata telah sampai di depan pintu utama dan akan membukanya. Namun mengurungkan niatnya. Jika dipikir lagi tidak banyak yang tahu tempat tinggal Sasuke. Hanya orangtua Sasuke dan kakaknya. Jika itu mereka tentu mereka akan langsung masuk karena memiliki kode akses untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu siapa yang datang?

Mwngintip dari balik lubang kecil yang diperuntukkan untuk melihat keluar. Seketika Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Yang didepan pintu adalah Karin. Uzumaki Karin, guru Bahasa Inggris. Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke rumahnya? Maksudnya rumah suaminya?

Berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar dan masih mendapati Sasuke bergelung dengan slimutnya. Membuat Hinata kesal bercampur panik.

Menyadari kehadiran Hinata membuat Sasuke bertanya, "Siapa yang datang?"

"Uzumaki Karin."

Sontak membuat Sasuke segera membuka mata, "Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Hinata berkacak pinggang. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Tidak ada. Sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa dia datang ke rumah ini?" Bel berbunyi lagi. "Dia mengganggu saja."

Sasuke berdehem dan mendapatkan atensi dari Hinata. "Ya dia mengganggu."

Setelah bel berhenti berbunyi. Sekarang giliran ponsel Sasuke berdering. Tertera nama Karin di layar ponselnya. Semakin membuat Hinata kesal.

"Angkat sana. Aku kembali ke kamarku."

Belum sempat melangkah. Sasuke menarik tanganya dan membuat Hinata terjatuh terduduk di kasur. Tangan Sasuke meraih ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya."

Sasuke menekan tombol loudspeaker.

* * *

Author note:

Yakkk~ saya putus disini dulu XP

Bikin 1k ternyata ngos-ngosan jugak

Ada yang minta rated M choyyy~ BDSM pulak. Mana kuat saya bikinnya *gegulingan dikasur

Duh maafkan saya yang telat up. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca. Yang nungguin kenapa kok bisa Sasuke sama Hinata nikah padahal satunya guru satunya murid. Sabar ya... Masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Masih chap 2 jugak *plak

Tapi dikit-dikit udah sopiler tuh diatas. Betewe tulisan saya makin ancur gak sih? Udah lama gak ngenodain eh nahkodain kapal ini. Tahun kemaren aja sampe gak tau ada event SASUHINA di grup FB. hiks sedih akutu...

Betewe lagi... kenapa saya bikin adegan nyerempet-nyerempet M begini... Oh iya demi kelancaran cerita.

Okay... Se yu next...


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata menatap sebal pada tangan Sasuke yang dengan nyaman bergerilya di pahanya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak membuat lingkaran kecil dan lingkaran besar. Sesekali telapak tangan besar itu mengelus sensual.

" _Sasuke-san, kau di rumah?"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Kau tidak lupa dengan pertemuan guru hari ini bukan?"_

Ah, itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menghadiri rapat.

Sasuke menggerakkan perlahan tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Dan kemudian tubuh Hinata terbanting di kasur dengan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Tak sengaja juga mengeluarkan suara.

Ponsel yang berada di tangan kanan Sasuke terbanting ke lantai. Layar ponsel itu menggelap.

Padahal Hinata sudah mati-matian untuk mengunci mulutnya supaya tidak bersuara sejak mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sasuke dengan Karin.

Wajah Sasuke terus menunduk, membuat Hinata gemas. Kedua tangan Hinata yang bebas menangkup sisi-sisi wajah Sasuke. "Sengaja 'kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sok polos.

Hinata terkekeh pelan dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Kemudian mendorong tubuh kekar yang di atasnya untuk menyingkir.

"Mandi."

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Kemudian membuka lemari, memilih pakaian mana yang tepat untuk dikenakan Sasuke. Dirinya sedikit berjengit saat merasakan pelukan di perut dan gigitan manja di salah satu telinga. Lagi tangan itu mulai bergerak menyelusup ke dalam kemeja kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Membelai perut rata itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi," ucapnya setelah membuat kiss mark di belakang leher Hinata.

"Tapi kau harus pergi," Hinata bergerak untuk menghindari bibir Sasuke yang terus menjamah bagian belakang lehernya. "Dan berhentilah membuat tanda di belakang tubuhku."

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak gemas rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan akibat semalam. Kemudian mengambil handuk bersih dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Oke. Rencana ini sudah bulat dan matang. Jadi saya harap guru yang menjadi pembimbing selama acara camping bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik," ucap Itachi Uchiha mengakhiri rapat.

Satu per satu guru-guru Konoha Senior High School undur diri dari ruangan rapat sekolah bergengsi di Jepang itu. Pun sama dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan kakaknya. Karena ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan di rumah bersama Hinata.

Sasuke mendapati Karin berdiri di samping mobilnya. Sepertinya wanita itu tengah menunggunya. Apa lagi kali ini? Tidak bisakah wanita itu berhenti mengusik kehidupannya.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Karin menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, di café dekat sekolahan. Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Karin yang terus menunduk sembari memegang erat cangkir Hot Chocolate. Hal yang membuat Sasuke malas berurusan dengan wanita seperti Karin.

"Katakan," akhirnya Sasuke yang harus memulai percakapan ini.

"Aku akan ke Jerman," Karin menatap wajah Sasuke. Berharap mendapatkan raut terkejut. Dadanya sedikit nyeri saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda terkejut atau apa.

Bodoh, umpat Karin dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana."

.

Hinata sedang bermain game konsol saat Sasuke datang dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Setelah meletakkan satu bungkus donat di samping kaki Hinata, dengan sengaja Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di kaki-kainya yang bersila. Kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari perut dan menumpukkan dagu di sisi kiri pundak Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit sulit berkonsentrasi pada permainan di layar televisi.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Hinata.

Hembusan napas berat Sasuke yang berada di pundaknya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan," Sasuke memberi jeda. "tapi jangan marah."

"Tergantung."

"Karin."

Satu nama, lima huruf. Dan sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan permainannya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi menuju kemenangan dan malah berakhir dengan kekalahan. Mendengar nama itu membuat Hinata hilang selera. Entah pada game atau pada pembahasan ini.

Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, ada beberapa hal yang Hinata ketahui dengan baik. Semua. Hampir semua. Fakta bahwa Karin pernah menjadi masa lalu suaminya. Sasuke yang sedari dulu sudah menyukainya, namun tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dan sederet hal lainnya. Tetapi Hinata lebih memilih diam sampai Sasuke benar-benar mau menceritakannya. Puncaknya adalah hari ini. Namun entah mengapa, pembahasan mengenai Karin ini membuat darah di otaknya mendidih. Otaknya membutuhkan oksigen.

"Mantan pacarmu kenapa memangnya?" jemari Hinata kembali bermain dengan konsol yang ada di tangan. Kembali mencoba permainan yang sudah kalah telak.

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan mata sejenak. Hinata bahkan tahu fakta bahwa Karin adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Tahu darimana?"

Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kak Itachi memberi tahu semuanya. Semuanya."

Tak pelak membuat Sasuke terhenyak akan fakta yang baru diketahuinya ini. Semuanya. Hinata bilang semuanya. Ehhhhhhhhh?

"Jangan bilang,"

"Ibu bilang begini 'Saat kamu masih TK, Sasuke sudah menyukaimu.'"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terbalik dengan cepat menghadap Sasuke. Hinata bisa melihat raut terkejut Sasuke yang teramat sangat kentara itu. Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gugup, membuat Hinata ingin melanjutkan aksi bongkar rahasia.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ayah bilang 'Sasuke sering ke rumahmu bukan karena ingin belajar bersama Neji. Tapi ingin melihatmu.'"

"Ap-"

"Kak Itachi bilang 'Sasuke paling benci saat Hinata-nya diantar pulang oleh cowok lain.'"

Oke. Semuanya benar. Mana bisa menyanggah fakta yang satu ini.

Hinata terkikik kecil saat Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Meletakkan konsol ke lantai, Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menyukaiku sejak aku masih TK?" Mau tak mau Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya naik turun meski sangat lemah. "Kau pedofil sejati."

Mendengar kata 'pedofil' membuat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah. Terserah apa yang mau dikatakan Hinata atau orang lain kalau dirinya pedofil. Yang terpenting adalah Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Hinata secara utuh. Luar dan dalam.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli," tangan Sasuke melingkar sempurna di belakang pinggang istrinya. "Karena satu yang penting."

"Apa?" tentu Hinata penasaran.

"Kau sekarang milikku."

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Namun bukannya ciuman di bibir seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya mencium sekilas pipi gembil Hinata. Lalu kekehan tawa Sasuke terdengar di telinganya. Membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertawa, membuatnya sedikit sebal. Dengan menggembungkan pipi pertanda merajuk, Hinata berdiri dari kungkungan tangan kekar Sasuke. Dan masuk menuju dapur. Dirinya butuh air dingin untuk diminum. Atau diguyurkan ke kepala Sasuke?

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Ternyata memang sepi penumpang ya. Banyak yang pindah lapak ke yang merah-merah orange 😂😂😂

Saya punya itu akun. Tapi Cuma buat baca aja. Pen bikin lagi yang buat nulis anu-anuan wks

Selamat menikmati kapal yang satu ini


End file.
